Two's a Crowd?
by Memo-Jam
Summary: WWII. On enemy territory, German soldier Ludwig Beilschmidit is forced to share a tent with the sleepy, ditzy Italian soldier Feliciano Vargas. While on watch one night, Ludwig hears strange noises coming from the tent, so he decides to investigate. Gerita, yaoi, slight fluff and angst, masturbation etc.


**Two's a Crowd?**

**A Gerita oneshot with some sexy times!~ ^w^ *IS HIT VIOLENTLY WITH A TOMATO* I got the idea from a doujinshi, which I cant remember the name of... D: **

**Summary: WWII. On enemy territory, German soldier Ludwig Beilschmidit is forced to share a tent with the sleepy, ditzy Italian soldier Feliciano Vargas. While on watch one night, Ludwig hears strange noises coming from the tent, so he decides to investigate. Gerita, yaoi, slight fluff, masturbation etc.**

**I don't think it's too graphic, but I'll delete it if I am asked to.**

**Also, don't think that Feliciano's going to be the typical idiot in this fanfic. He isn't. He may be slightly OOC.**

* * *

"Beilschmidit! You will camp with Vargas!"

Ludwig had been dreading those words ever since he had been sent into enemy territory. He had heard stories of the ditzy Italian soldier. Stories that both disgusted and scared him slightly. Apparently, Feliciano was a crybaby, slept naked and was very, very naïve. Ludwig obviously couldn't argue with the general, so he kept quiet, internally screaming in his head.

"Ludwig! Ludwig!" The small, chestnut haired Italian skipped over to him, a smile on his tanned face. Deep inside him, Ludwig thought he was cute, but he would never admit it to anyone, not even himself. Ludwig grimaced as Feliciano jumped, hugging him.

Feliciano had heard so much about Ludwig. How strong, brave and good looking he was, and it all seemed to be true! The Italian smiled. He thanked god for how lucky he was to share a tent with such a man. The small Italian smiled wider.

"Ciao! My name is Feliciano Vargas, and I love painting, and pasta and-..." the small Italian began to ramble, so Ludwig blanked him out, dreading the nights to come and hoping, in vain, that the Italian would get moved to a different tent.

"Come on Vargas, we need to put up the tent" Ludwig said briskly, beginning to assemble the tent. Feliciano pouted, blinking his large hazel eyes dreamily at the tall, strong German.

"Ludwig, my name is Feliciano" The Italian said happily, blinking his eyes cutely. Ludwig rolled his eyes. "It is more formal to call you by your second name" he explained. The ditzy Italian continued to babble on, until the sun had set behind the hills and the darkness began to settle throughout the valley. Luckily, beforehand Ludwig had been able to make a fire, so the soft orange glow offered some light in the darkness that would soon prevail.

"I know Ludwig! Lets play a game!"

Ludwig sighed deeply, hiding his face in his hands. This was going to be hard, hard work. It was even worse because he still though the Italian was cute. Forcing a stoic mask on his face, the blonde pursed his lips. This would be a long, long night. But maybe if he did what Feliciano wanted him to, the Italian would get tired out then fall asleep, leaving Ludwig with peace.

Great Plan.

* * *

"Okay Lud! I start. I need to tell you all about me! Then you tell me all about you!"

"Ja, seems fine..." Ludwig muttered.

"Si, so...My name is Feliciano Vargas. I'm nineteen years old, and I'm Italian, veh! I have an elder twin Lovino, but I don't think he likes me that much. I live with my Grandpa Rome in Venice, because Lovino lives with big brother Antonio! I love painting and sleeping and making pasta and talking and-" Feliciano was cut of as Ludwig placed his hand over the Italian's mouth. "Oh, sorry Ludwig! It's your turn now!" the Italian laughed uneasily.

"My name is Ludwig Beilschmidit..I'm twenty-one years old and I'm German. I live in Berlin and I have an elder brother called Gilbert, who annoys the hell out of me as he is usually drunk...I-I don't do that much really...I read, I drink.. ja, that's it" Ludwig muttered, looking up at the starry sky.

"Oh, you have an elder brother too! What does he look like Lud? does he look like you?" Feliciano asked cutely, pouting his soft pink lips. Ludwig shook his head.

"He's an Albino.. he has pale skin, almost white hair and dark brown eyes, almost red..he can't go into the sunlight that much, or his skin burns badly" Ludwig explained.

"Do you miss him? I miss my brother, and my grandpa.." Feliciano said softly, looking up into the sky. "But I can't leave them.. I may look weak and pathetic, but I will try my hardest to survive!" he said, determined.

"I don't miss Gilbert..."

"Yes you do Ludwig.. I see it in your eyes..." Feliciano whispered.

"Ja, I do miss him. But this is my chance to prove myself that I am strong" Ludwig muttered. Feliciano glanced at him, taking the German's hand in his. Ludwig looked up, startled.

"Ludwig, don't do something stupid just to prove yourself. I've only known you for a day or so and I know you're strong..." The small Italian said softly, his hazel eyes anxious.

* * *

"Lud, can I go to sleep now? Can you keep watch first?"

"Ja, fine...I'll wake you up later, around 3am. Is that ok?" The German blonde asked.

"Si, Si, that's fine" Feliciano said, taking off his shirt and folding it, placing it on the ground. Ludwig took a quick glance at Feliciano's body and nearly choked. He was slightly curvy, and the Italian's skin looked so smooth. Ludwig could just imagine kissing down Feliciano's neck, while stroking his nipples...

Ludwig bit his lip to break himself from his thoughts. He disgusted himself. Feliciano was a man, his partner... But did that make it wrong?

No, of course it didn't. Now this was the time that Ludwig wished that he didn't read hardcore porn. Innocent, sweet, annoying, naïve little Feliciano...

This was going to be a long night...

* * *

"Aha...hmm...Ludwig...ahhh"

Ludwig was jerked from his half-asleep state, and looking around. Was it a dream? No, it wasn't. He heard moaning, panting and shuffling coming from the tent. Was Feliciano having an nightmare? Most likely, the German thought, as he walked towards the spacious tent and looked in.

He didn't expect to see Feliciano, his legs spread wide, fondling himself. Ludwig gasped, then Feliciano opened his eyes, shocked. He had been found out, his dirty little secret. Ludwig would think he was sick. The German stared at the chestnut haired Italian, suddenly working out that Feliciano had been mumbling his name while he was masturbating.

"Veh, Ludwig, I'm not, I'm sorry!" Feliciano hid under the blankets, shaking. Ludwig sighed, He couldn't hurt him. The Italian was just too small, too innocent, too pathetic to hurt. The Blonde felt under the blanket, sighing deeply.

"Var-Feliciano, it's ok...come out..." he muttered, feeling the soft flesh of Feliciano's thigh. He felt the Italian tense, then move out of the blankets, his cheeks a bright cherry red. "Were you saying my name Feliciano?" Ludwig asked quietly, touching the Italian's cheek. Feliciano nodded hesitatingly, his hazel eyes round and anxious. He was shaking.

"I'm not going to hurt you" Ludwig said, stroking up the Italian's thigh. "I'll make you feel special..." he rubbed his thighs, smirking wider. He wasn't going to use Feliciano. No, he was just going to see how well the small Italian coped with getting teased. This wasn't going to be a one time thing. He would protect Feliciano from this terrible war, he would love him.

Or maybe love was too strong a word? Maybe it would cause pain and misery in the future, or maybe it would bring happiness and good fortune. Maybe he had only known Feliciano for a few days, but the Italian's attitude towards life had changed Ludwig's perspective on things, a lot.

* * *

An hour or so later, Feliciano lay against the blankets, panting heavily as he wiped cum from his face. Ludwig stroked a lock of the Italian's brown hair behind his ear, looking into his hazel eyes.

"What does this mean to you? This isn't a one-off thing Feliciano, I won't use you. I know this is sudden, and we don't know each other that well but we could die any day. Also, I've never felt this way around anyone before...Ich liebe dich.." he told him, not breaking eye contact.

"T-this...means..Ti Amo Ludwig..."

* * *

_Love on the battlefield is a battle on it's own_

* * *

**I'm sorry if that seemed rushed and OOC D: But it was in my head and refusing to leave me alone so here it is :3 I isn't too graphic is it? *IS PARANOID* I'll take it down if it is though.**


End file.
